1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor process, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an entire wafer is a basic processing unit in semiconductor processing equipment. The entire wafer has some regions with undesired electricity or structure due to the faults of manufacturing process of the wafer. If a wafer has many regions with undesired electricity or structure and the follow-up process is performed to the entire wafer, productivity of the processing equipment would be decreased excessively due to the ineffective work of these undesired regions, and the production cost may be increased and the production efficiency may be decreased.